ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Van Guardner
Van Guardner (ヴァンガードナー, Vangādonā) is an A List Hero from the Hero Association. His sponsor is the Vanguard Security Company. Appearance Van Guardner has black hair of a medium length. He wears a short-sleeved compression shirt under a metallic like mini vest. He also wears a pair of gloves, and jeans covered by legs protectors. After his battle with Ratman he gets a lot more armor on his suit making him practically bullet proof. Out of costume, he seems to wear a simple business clerk outfit and glasses. Personality Van Guardner has a quiet personality and is more or less the voice of reason to Ankaiser's arrogance and stubborness. He will retreat if the situation calls for it, and was able to save Ankaiser from death after facing off against a Berserk Ratman. History At some point Van Duardner became a hero and the sponsor for Vanguard Security Company. Plot First Crimes Arc Van Guardner is one of the heroes that was on the list that Ratman sold. Later he is with other heroes what the president informs them abotu Ratman. Hero Awards Arc Van Guardner manages to rescue Ankaiser from a savage Ratman, but soon realizes that even with their combined powers, they were no match for him. After barely surviving a blast from Ratman's breath laser, Van Guardner pulls out the severely-injured Ankaiser from the burning hotel and they fall to the streets below, crashing heavily onto a parked car. Normal Life Arc While visiting Ankaiser in the hospital, Van Guardner informs him of the S-Rank Heroes being deployed to capture Ratman. Unchain Arc After recovering from his injuries and having upgraded his hero powers, Ankaiser and Van Guardner take down the boss of a major drug ring. Hero Booster Arc Van Guardner and Ankaiser take to the street when the enhanced D to B-Rank heroes go on a rampage after having their powers increased. While combating the D-Rank Duo , Van Guardner shows off his improved barrier power, in which he saves a truck driver from being killed when the rampaging heroes start indiscriminately blowing up his vehicle. Van Guardner also makes light of the fact that he is now the higher-ranking hero, while Ankaiser has to build up from a D-Rank again. However, both heroes become shocked as the D-Rank Duo prove to be much tougher opponents than anticipated. However, once Crea and her grandfather transmit the antidote to the Hero Booster Program, their opponents are rendered unconscious and the pair are credited for 'defeating' them. Like Ankaiser, Van Guardner is left in a state of confusion over the sudden 'win.' Abilities Equipment Energy Shield Generator Shield Generator.png|Shield Generator Vanguardner.jpg|Bullet Proof Costume : Van Guardner has a generator on his right arm that allows his to create a shield made of energy. Bulletproof Costume: Van Guardner has recently updated his costume, which is now composed of kevlar and lightweight, impact-resistant material. Ankaiser half-jokingly remarks that he can use his colleague as a human shield. Attacks Energy Reflecting Shield : Shieldpower.jpg|Energy Reflecting Shield VG Shield.png|Van Guardner Upgraded Shield Energy Barrier.png|Energy Barrier Van Guardner makes a shield that can reflect beams of energy. However it can only take so much as it could not stand up to Ratman's breath-laser. Energy Barrier: During the Hero Booster Arc Van Guardner can noe surround himself within a small radius, thereby giving him and those neerby a 360-degree barrier of protection. Relationships Shouichirou Kizaki He appears to greatly respect the president of the Hero Association and always there to carry out his orders as a hero. He also believed if he ever let anything happen to Rio he could never show his face to Shouichirou again. Rio Kizaki He appears to care greatly for her as well as her safety, as he wanted her to leave the hotel that was on fire and promised her he would find Shuto for her. However he also respects her desire to help people, and even went against the president to let her find him. Ankaiser They have a bit of an antagonistic relationship, as Ankaiser never seems to like seeing him. He visited Ankaiser in the hospital after fighting Ratman. He even shared the secret information about S Security with Ankaiser. However they seem to be frequently paired up together during combat, as their powers compliment each other. Ankaiser is mostly on attack while Van Guardner is primarily defense. Trivia * He appears to work in an office job when he is not a Hero. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:A Rank Category:Male Heroes